


Blessing

by Avexiss



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shattered Alliances [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aliens, Bisexual Female Character, Chiss (Star Wars), Cute, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Galactic Republic (Star Wars), Heterosexual Character, Human, Humor, Jedi, Lesbian Character, Light-Hearted, Lightsabers, Mirialans (Star Wars), Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Planet Ossus (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Sith, Sith Empire (Star Wars), Sith Intelligence, Spies & Secret Agents, The Force, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avexiss/pseuds/Avexiss
Summary: War between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire looms.With the Eternal Fleet destroyed, the Eternal Alliance mustchoose a side in the coming conflict.As millions brace themselves for renewed hostilities lifeon the Republic capital of Coruscant - far from the frontlines - continues uninterrupted, the comings and goingsof the Republic's brave soldiers the only indication of thedarkness on the horizon.Daughter to two such individuals, Zhavi Waverunnerand her Sith girlfriend Loreli Patek have arrived onCoruscant, determined to reveal their controversialrelationship to her patriotic parents and somehow escapethe capital alive.
Relationships: Zhavi Waverunner/Loreli Patek
Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shattered Alliances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004589
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
**Zhavi Waverunner** , _Jedi Knight and freighter pilot (Human)._  
 **Loreli Patek/Isla Ahnkett** , _Sith assassin and Intelligence agent (Chiss).  
_ **Nomi Sofora-Waverunner** , _Republic army veteran (Mirialan)_.  
 **Yuri Waverunner** , _Republic army veteran (Human/Zabrak hybrid)_.

It was a common expression that sprung readily to Zhavi's mind in the wake of Isla's revelation; 'the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife'. Well, Zhavi had handled knives, vibroswords and lightsabers and she could safely say that not even the latter could cut through the awkwardness clogging the air between the young couple and the seasoned military veterans sat across from them.

Her mother spoke first, slamming her spatula down on the kitchen worktop while her teeth started chewing on the inside of her cheek... seething with a kind of unspeakable fury that Zhavi had never seen from her before.  
“You brought a _Sith_ into our home?!”  
“Mom, just listen-”  
“No, _you_ just listen! I went along with it when the Jedi took you for training. I went along with it when it became obvious you'd never join the forces. I went along with the fact that you couldn't hack it and ran off to become a deadbeat spacer with nothing to contribute to the galaxy. I _went along_ with _all_ that shit, but this? You've gone _too_ far this time Zhavi! Which is sayin' something given how much of a disappointing waster you turned out to be."  
Zhavi felt a wave of white hot anger pulse through her, like opening the airlock on a tropical, balmy planet and being hit with that sudden rush of atmosphere. Except... it didn't belong to her.  
"Insult her once more and I will shatter your remaining leg you disposable thug!” Isla barked in an unusual emotional outburst, rising instantly to her feet with her knuckles balled at her sides and her face twisted into a vicious scowl. Her mother's response was as ironically thug-like as Zhavi had feared.

Reaching for the pistol she always kept on her belt (even around the house), Nomi drew her weapon, aimed it across the living room and fired at Isla. At Zhavi's insistence, Isla had left her lightsaber aboard the ship in case they were caught out by the authorities. That had left her defenceless against her mother's unexpected attempt on her life.

Zhavi was forced to do something she _never_ thought she'd have - or ever wanted - to do; with blinding speed, she took her lightsaber and ignited the blade into the path of the shot, sending it back into the barrel of her mother's sidearm and melting the internal components into slag. The ruined pistol entered a tight spin, flying off behind her mother with a smoky tail chasing after it.  
“No.” Zhavi said firmly. “Not now, not _ever_.”  
“Let's all just calm down shall we?” Yuri said, rising to his feet to put himself between his wife and Isla. “Nomi, come sit down honey, let 'em say their piece if nothing else. Fighting won't do nobody any good, especially not me and you, and I'm not fighting my own kid.”  
“I do not wish to fight either.” Isla said through the pink blade glowing across her chest. “But I shan't sit here and listen to her spout that kind of bile. Insult me all you wish but are her mother, try bloody acting like one.”  
“Isla!”  
“Don't tell me what to do in my own fucking home Sith. I've fought your kind before.”  
“And we can all see how well that went can't we Nomi? Sit down. We need to discuss this, civilly. Isla's taking a risk just being on Coruscant - I'd quite like to hear why.”  
“She's a Sith Yuri. A _fucking_ Sith!”  
“I'm not deaf sweetheart. Sit down yeah?”  
“Please mom. I di'n't even wanna do this, it was Isla who _insisted_ on meetin' you. 'Spite everythin' I'd told her, 'spite the risk'a her simply _being_ on Coruscant."

Begrudgingly, her mother thought about it and eventually limped over to sit beside her father on the couch opposite. Zhavi switched off her weapon, and the two women sat down.  
“Now, Zhavi… what the fuck?”  
“Don't, Dad, jus'… I met Isla durin' one'a Eternal Empire's attacks, durin' the invasion. I saved her from a group'a those knights'a theirs, 'n' when the Alliance formed we ran into each other again on Odessen. Since we'd already met we figured we'd work together as part'a their logistics network, runnin' supplies to 'n' from the planet 'n' any outposts or badly hit worlds that needed it.”  
“A network which, I should point out, was overseen by Hylo Visz.” Isla rightly highlighted. “I am sure I do not need to tell _you_ why that is a pertinent point to highlight in this conversation...”  
“Right. When the Eternal Fleet was scrapped the majority of the Alliance's forces went back t' their respective factions. It's more or less over, on the grand scale anyways, but I... guess y' know that. Isla decided t' take the free pass t' go back home 'n' I di'n't see no reason f' me t' stay either, which leaves us where we're at now.”  
Stroking his moustache thoughtfully while her mother continued to seethe - unreceptive - beside him, her father took in the information calmly and patiently. He was the one to appeal to. The voice of reason in her parents' marriage.  
“So, you left the Empire to fight with the Alliance? That right Isla?”  
“That is correct, yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I... pardon?”  
“Why'd you join the Alliance?”  
“I... would have assumed the answer to that would be obvious, Mr Waverunner. The Eternal Empire was holding the galaxy hostage. I was sick of waiting for a miracle and wanted to help turn the tables on them before the Empire was willing to act.”  
“But you didn't need to risk yourself. The Alliance would've done it without you.”  
“Could that same logic not be applied to your service in the Republic military? Many hands make light work, as the saying goes.”  
“A fair point, an' I guess joining the Alliance made sense to a lot of people. Republic didn't do much to help it has to be said.”  
“With good reason.” Her mother interjected defensively. “Command obviously remembered how many people - soldiers _and_ civilians - died during the invasion. The Republic cares about its people."  
“Well, it all worked out for the best, clearly. I've only got one last question for you Isla, if you don't mind.” Yuri hesitated, scratching his chin as he always did when he was trying to appear calm and reasonable while, deep down, he was disappointed or concerned. “Do you love my daughter?”

Whatever doubts she'd felt before, it was only now that Zhavi realised she knew the answer almost as certainly as she knew her own name. Isla kept coming back to her time after time despite the danger, had insisted on meeting her parents against Zhavi's wishes and - on the cusp of entering her family home - they'd both felt the untimely manifestation of a Force Bond. A bond that usually formed between master and student, and usually over much more time than what they'd spent together.

Loreli Patek. Isla Ahnkett. Whatever name she went by, it didn't matter. That Chiss _loved_ her. She'd stake her soul on that fact.

Isla didn't answer immediately, but it wasn't hesitation. She felt Zhavi's realisation - the feeling of certainty that allowed happiness to finally plant firm roots in her mind - and looked into her eyes, ignoring the reason they were there for a precious heartbeat of time and answering with her gaze still set adoringly on Zhavi.  
“More than you can possibly fathom, Mr Waverunner.”  
“Then that'll have to be good enough for us all.”  
“You _can't_ be serious!” Her mother growled. “She's a Sith! They lie! She's just using Zhavi to get somethin' she wants.”  
“Right, yeah mom mother, after that long list'a reasons why I'm such a horrendous disappointment it's a wonder more Sith ain't tryin' t' seduce me t' undermine the war effort. If only the Empress knew the Republic military store all their secret strategies up my ass...”  
“Watch your lip girl. The Jedi might've gone soft on you but don't think for a second backchat is gonna fly in my house. Might think you're tough waving that stick about but you're not too old to go over my knee for a damn good wallopin'.”  
“Only woman in the galaxy who'll get me over her knee is sat right 'ere." She gestured with a thumb to Isla. "S' save the chest-thumpin' army bravado f' the frightened civvies huh?”  
“Noted.” Isla said with a sidelong smirk.  
“Enough! I'm loyal to the Republic! Apparently the _only_ one here who is. I'm calling the authorities, they'll take out this Sith trash one way or another.”  
Yuri placed a firm hand on her thigh, giving her a long, debating stare, seemingly warning her against kicking up a fuss. Eventually though, he did speak his caution aloud.  
“Nomi, you know better than anyone what Sith can do. I don't like the situation much myself, but this isn't a battlefield. This is our _daughter's_ life. Not ours. We can't tell her how to live it. The Jedi tried and look how well that turned out.”  
“I won't let the family name be dragged through the mud by her selfishness any more than it already has been.”  
“Isla, would you mind stepping outside for a few moments so Zhavi, Nomi and I can discuss the situation?”  
“Whatever y' got t' say t' me y' c'n say in front'a Isla, Dad.”  
“Zhavi, please... meet me halfway here?”

Before Zhavi could protest, she felt Isla squeeze her hand reassuringly. Graceful as ever, she leant across to peck her cheek before rising to her feet, instinctively smoothing down her civilian disguise as though it were her more elegant Imperial attire.  
“It's alright love. I shall wait in the corridor.”  
“Y' sure?”  
“Quite. I expect your mother cannot discuss things reasonably while I am present.”  
“Don't push me Sith...”


	2. Chapter 2

Coruscant was quite a scenic world, once the initial shock concerning the incomprehensible scale of the place wore off. Loreli watched the lines of speeder traffic flowing constantly between the forest of towers, like insects buzzing back and forth through the air, the density holding steady for the half an hour or so she stood pacing alongside the [transparisteel](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Transparisteel/Legends) wall. If the Empire sent infiltrators, they could disappear with frightful ease. Couple that with an important session in the senate tower and how much damage could a handful of suicide fighters deal before their patriotism was snuffed out?

Although she couldn't hear the conversation taking place within the apartment her new connection to Zhavi ensured she was kept abreast of the general tone. Somehow, it seemed Zhavi and Yuri had calmed Nomi down just a little, though it was quite obvious she'd never show any greater support for their relationship than bitter tolerance, which was ironic - amusingly so - given her namesake.

When Zhavi finally emerged to fetch her she was accompanied by Yuri, who'd changed and looked to be on his way out somewhere. He smiled, politely but without the friendliness and sincerity he'd shown towards Isla the Pantoran, and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“I daresay that could have gone worse.”  
“Much worse.” Zhavi didn't stop when she reached the normal distance for conversation, carrying on to wet Isla's lips with the sweet taste of relieved euphoria. “So much worse. _Thank_ you.”  
“I can't imagine what you'd need to thank me for...”  
“Comin' here was... it was a good idea. Don't matter what else happens now. Mom'll accept this or she won't, but now… we've got a _Force Bond_ baby, a Force Bond!”  
“Common between a master and her student.” Loreli smirked, infusing a hint of suggestion in her voice. “Which begs the question; which of us is the master?”  
“Ooo, I'm in such a good mood I might even let y' entertain the possibility tha' it's you.”  
“Denial is unhealthy, you know. But, thank you, Mr Waverunner, for being so reasonable. I appreciate that you would probably prefer your daughter not be dating a Chiss, a Sith or an Imperial, and given that I am all three wrapped up a neat package I can understand your reservations.”  
“Eh, I'm wary of you, honestly, but you came to Coruscant and revealed yourself to two Republic soldiers and that kind of ballsy move makes me think there might be something to this. I'll keep fighting the Empire to my dying breath but… Zhavi's my kid. If you make her happy then I can square with your… loyalties, easy enough. The missus'll come round too, one day. She loves Zhavi more than she lets on, but when someone takes your leg off for the fun of it… well, that shit stays with a person, soldier or not.”  
“I understand, sir, and I apologise. I could have been more… diplomatic.”  
“Don't worry about it, Nomi can be a real hardass most of the time. She was probably gonna shoot at you no matter what. Now then...”

Yuri stepped closer to the wall and pointed towards something in the distance, although there was no way of telling where without looking down his arm from behind.  
“That building over there, next to the one with the restaurant ad… that's a rifle range. Hit it up every few days when I'm off duty to keep my skills sharp. Figure you and me could shoot some holograms, do a bit of bonding… give me some ammunition to use against the wife in the next argument.”  
“I could lend you my lightsaber to save us the trip...”  
“Ha! Temptin' at times, real temptin'. But seriously, what do you say? Up for a little friendly competition? Might be a while before we all get the chance to meet up again, what with... well, y'know, war on the horizon.”  
Loreli considered the invitation, momentarily ignoring the fact she really had to agree to it whether she liked the idea or not. Similarly, she knew the answer to her follow-up question before the words left her lips.  
“You're staying behind to talk to your mother?”  
“Yup. Y'll be fine with Dad. If he was gonna turn y' in he'd be upfront 'bout it. We'll all meet up f' dinner in a couple'a hours, try all this again.”  
“I can't imagine your mother will be pleased to have her cooking left uneaten...”  
“She threw it in the trash durin' her tantrum.”  
“I… see.” She held back. “Very well then, Mr Waverunner, I would love to get to know you better and put this uncomfortable first impression behind us.”  
“Please, Yuri. Mr Waverunner makes me feel like you're tryin' to sell me somethin'.”  
“As you wish, Yuri.”  
“Oh, before I forget, Zhavi, your brother was planning to drop by and say hello once he gets out of work.”  
“Might be nice, depending on Mom's mood when the time comes.”  
“Aye we'll see what happens. I'll give him a shout anyway, tell him about the... uh, the change of plans.”

Planting his arms on his waist, Yuri grinned broadly, almost suspiciously, and looked Loreli up and down as if he were inspecting a piece of military hardware.  
“I reckon you're gonna be a decent shot...”


	3. Chapter 3

Galactic City was home to every kind of service imaginable: from the niche of [Twi'lek](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Twi%27lek/Legends) cuisine to the frivolous scam of professional party planning, ice sculpting workshops to [Nautolan](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nautolan/Legends) water-dancing studios, custom blaster workshops to Imperial-themed brothels.

It was a melting pot of culture and morality where an individual could find whatever took their fancy, if they had the credits to pay for it. Today, they were looking for nothing more exotic than a place to eat. Of course, being in the company of locals meant they were pushed into a particular restaurant, a place that was just a little bit fancy, though more 'special occasion' fancy than 'upper-crust fancy'. The kind of place where you could order a decent burger, but if you didn't eat it with a knife and fork you'd get the snobs turning their noses up from the nearest tables.

Isla, her father and her brother Carth were waiting as their ride descended, moving to greet them as Nomi slid the speeder into a free parking spot, shut the engine off and stepped out, slamming the door angrily behind her, in case Zhavi got the impression she'd come round to the situation.  
“Trust me Mom.”  
“You make it very hard...”  
“Hey! There's my two favourite girls. How was the traffic?”  
“Coruscant-like.” Nomi grunted bitterly. “Busy inside?”  
“We've not been in yet, only been here a couple minutes.”  
“Speak for yourself.” Her brother said, folding his arms and grinning at Yuri. “I got here half an hour ago, and I was _behind_ schedule.”  
“Typical SIS.” Yuri said. “Slacking off.”  
“Well we tend to be more efficient than the military, so we can afford a few early nights.”  
Judging by the entrance the restaurant was indeed fairly busy that night, and as they moved to join the flood of people it suddenly dawned on Zhavi that once they went inside she wouldn't be able to speak to Isla one-on-one until the end of the night. She eased back slightly, hesitating, then reached over to hook Isla's arm and slow her down to a halt.  
“Guys, we'll catch up. Gonna grab a smoke.”  
“Alright, just don't take the piss. I'm famished.”  
“Yeah no worries. See y' inside.”  
They split off without further discussion, moving over to the edge of the restaurant's vast landing platform to lean against the railings that ringed the area. She'd not actually planned on having a cigarette but mentioning it seemed to stir up a sudden craving, so she took the battered box from her jacket pocket and sparked up, offering Isla one and not feeling at all surprised when she accepted. It'd been a stressful day.  
“How'd it go?”  
“Well… they had quite a selection of weaponry to choose from.” Zhavi shot her a playful glare. “It went fine my love. I think my ability to hit the targets earned some measure of approval from your father.”  
“Any lectures or warnin's of any kind?”  
“No not at all. He was quite the gentleman, in fact. He bought me these glasses to replace the goggles so that I'd stand out less in the evening.”  
“They'll certainly be, uh, well, a _little_ less conspicuous in the middle of a well-lit restaurant, I s'pose.”  
“As inconspicuous as can be at present. But yes, your father has been pleasant to me thus far, as has your brother. I daresay it's all gone rather splendidly, by and large.”  
“It has, weirdly, yeah.” She looked across at Isla, for a moment... simply taking her in. “Thanks.”  
“For?”  
“Makin' me do this. Mom's gonna need some time but… this'as all gone so much better than I'd guessed it would.”  
“Only one attempt on my life so far, and I've been on Coruscant almost all day and I'm not in a cell.”  
“Y' never had t' worry 'bout the cell. If they arrested y' they'd prob'ly arrest the woman who smuggled y' in through the lower levels.”  
“True enough, I suppose.” Isla said with a conceding nod, raising her cigarette to her mouth to light it. Zhavi watched, trying to contain a grin as Isla - not a smoker on most days - inhaled confidently, coughing a few seconds later despite her attempts to supress it.  
“I'll never-” She stopped to cough again. “I'll never understand how you can smoke these things on a regular basis. They're far too… potent.”  
“Carababba. It's got a kinda… tang, to it. It's pretty popular.”  
“So is Bothan nether rot, that does not make it a stamp of approval.”  
"Somethin' I ought t' know babe?”  
“Asked the dirty spacer...”  
“Hey! I'm not _that_ kind of dirty.”  
“Oh I know _exactly_ what kind of dirty you are Miss Waverunner.”  
The pair exchanged playful smiles and settled into their chosen position on the edge of the landing platform, turning to lean against the safety railing, the only thing standing between them and a fall into the abyss of busy streets below.

Isla tipped her head to rest against Zhavi's shoulder, and she slid an arm around her waist in response, sighing thoughtfully at the lights of the city through a haze of cigarette smoke. It'd been several years since Zhavi had been on Coruscant. She only came back every now and then to visit her parents and never with any kind of regularity. Active military personnel tended to be away a lot, even if they did have a stronger relationship for Zhavi to nurture. The night sky was beautiful though, even if Zhavi withered a little inside whenever she caught sight of the point on the horizon where the Jedi Temple used to stand.

Her home, once upon a time.

Now, home was standing right beside her - and Isla was a lot easier to protect than a temple. It occurred to her, as the silence between the couple caused her mind to wander through old memories, that Isla had done so much for her in such a short space of time, yet she'd failed to reciprocate that in perhaps one of the most meaningful and simplest of ways, a way which her Chiss had set her up for that very morning.  
“Whatcha said t' me.” She started awkwardly. “Y'know, the thing.”  
“You may need to be more specific...”  
“Y'know… the love thing...”  
“Ah. Yes. What of it?”  
“I di'n't say… but… I should have- I mean I meant t', but I di'n't, s' I just wanted t'-”  
“I know Zhavi.”  
“You... know?”  
“We're not strangers my love. You don't need to say it for me to know it's there.”  
“Well… good, tha's good. Still… jus' so we're even 'n' all- I love you, Isla Ahnkett. Whatever name y' go by, whatever flag y' salute… I love you.”  
Isla tilted her head back further to look up at Zhavi, though Zhavi kept her gaze on the towers that looked down on them, anxious about meeting those severe red eyes when discussing such a delicate topic, even through tinted glasses. Soft lips pressed into her cheek, and when she spoke again she did so with a whisper.  
“I told you, I _know_.”  
“Good. Jus'… wanted t' say it back. T' make sure. F' clarity.”  
“You spend half your life fretting over nothing my love. It's very unbecoming of a former Jedi. But... hold the wit for now... we should join the others inside before your mother's mood sours further. Force permitting, we might just get off Coruscant alive.”  
“I think the worst of it's over.”  
“Let us hope so.”

Together, Isla and Zhavi flicked their cigarettes over the railing and turned back towards the restaurant, taking in the luminous front with a mutual sense of dread and optimism. Knowing her mother, Zhavi expected the evening was going to be as tense as Nomi could make it. The couple laced their fingers together and started towards the entrance, ready to face what was left of the day. Together.  
“And whatever y' do, remember not t' take them glasses off.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Loreli awoke, her first thought was that it was good to be back in her own bed. Her second thought was that her first thought was... well, _odd_ , given that the battered old mattress- with its faint, earthy smell, inexplicable trenches and room enough to fit only a single occupant comfortably- did not belong to her, but Zhavi.

Speaking of whom, Loreli lifted her head in an attempt to sit up and realised, quite quickly, that there was a mess of blonde hair sprawled across her chest- accompanied by a matching head. Which was drooling. Due to her drinking, Zhavi slept like a rock and woke up late in the day, although she'd drank less than usual the previous night so Loreli was optimistic she might be up before midday.

After their meal at the restaurant the pair had retired to the guest bedroom of her parent's apartment at Yuri's insistence. Loreli had proceeded to drag Zhavi out of bed relatively early so they could spend a day enjoying the city, visiting the famous points of interest like the senate building and other lesser-known tourist traps, throwing away their money on souvenirs and clothes and other civilian frivolities.

Yuri had joined them for a short while before they'd gone back to the apartment for a late lunch, finally parting ways for the journey back down to their ship in the lower levels before sunset. With no immediate destination in mind, they'd jumped away from the Republic capital and left the ship drifting aimlessly through empty space whilst they slept.  
  
Gently separating herself from her lover so as to avoid waking her, Loreli crept out of the bedroom, snatching some of her new clothes from the cheap plastic hooks by the door, on which she'd hung them neatly before turning in for the night.

She'd never really been shopping before. Not in the conventional sense. It was… nice, to be able to walk freely around all kinds of different products, pick out what she wanted, pay and leave. Of course, requisitioning supplies was similar, but placing a requisition order wasn't nearly as satisfying - nor the selection so varied - as getting things for her own personal satisfaction.

Or, in the case of one discreetly packaged item, hers _and_ Zhavi's.

In the kitchen, though, Loreli was soon buttoning up the blazer of what had to be her favourite purchase of the day; an expensive maroon suit. She didn't know why she'd bought it, or when she'd ever wear it, but it'd caught her eye and Zhavi had urged her to go for it, even if she had no need for it. As an unproven cog in the Imperial machine, Loreli had few luxuries back home. What finery she possessed was purely for formal functions and - Force forbid - disciplinary hearings.

As she flexed against the fine fabric - and the thin lining of fur within - she wondered, secretly, if it was worth returning to the Empire at all. It was hard to imagine a galaxy run by the Empire that had a place for Zhavi Waverunner, and likewise Loreli couldn't see a future in which she wasn't a dutiful servant of the Empress. She was nothing without the Empire.

Still, it didn't hurt to entertain idle daydreams.

For the time being Loreli had other, more immediate concerns regarding the future, in particular a contract Zhavi was adamant she look at. Her brother had brought it to her attention, and the former Jedi hoped working for a respected Republic historian and archaeologist would nudge her closer to leaving the Empire. Their Force bond exposed any ulterior motives either of them might be harbouring now.

Naturally Zhavi knew that Loreli knew through that same connection, but neither of them had mentioned it aloud. They didn't need to anymore, she supposed.

Loreli approached her datapad, positioned precariously on the edge of the clustered kitchen worktop, and tapped at the display, bringing the screen to life on the contract, as she'd left it. It didn't pay well, and given the time and work it demanded it wasn't too surprising that nobody had taken the job yet. A 'Professor Demmen' was requesting a security coordinator for his expedition to some unpleasant jungle world within Republic space.

Her job would involve coordinating the hired guns; dealing with the nitty gritty of the research team's mercenary security detail. It would be a small group, however, and the ruins had long since been researched into irrelevance and the relics removed for preservation elsewhere. Loreli was quite certain it would be a dull affair.

Still, a few days camping in a jungle, doing watered down, simplistic admin that she had to do from time to time as part of her role in Sith Intelligence anyway… Zhavi would approve, which would win the Chiss a little leverage in future negotiations. That, Loreli had to admit, made up for the lacklustre credit pay-out.

Double-tapping the contact address at the bottom automatically opened up a fresh message. All that remained was for Loreli to choose her words cleverly.


	5. Chapter 5

Body odour and engine coolant were competing for dominance inside the spaceport, creating a thick, muggy atmosphere that was quite… sobering.

Zhavi was used to the cocktail of smells that formed the air in the cheaper facilities such as the one she and Isla were waiting in, though the slender nose of her beloved Chiss wrinkled and twitched from time to time, repulsed by the hearty flavour she was inhaling.  
“Y' should be used t' spacer smells by now.” Zhavi pointed out as Isla approached  
“Mm, but yours is a little more ladylike... cleaner. There's neglecting one's hygiene then there's being a host for fungal lifeforms.” She winced, looking around the passing crowds then back to Zhavi, her features almost pleading for a comforting explanation. “It's just so bloody _strong_. Like a Wookiee's armpit.”  
"Speakin' from experience?"  
"Yes yes, ha ha ha. I don't know how you cope with spending so much time in places like this."  
“Welcome t' the life of a budget traveller.”  
“Everything is so much cleaner in Imperial space.”  
“Jus' a shame 'bout the fascism 'n' xenophobic warmongerin' huh?”  
The Sith shrugged, smiling.  
“No society is perfect.”  
“Puttin' it mildly.”  
“Oh do shut up my love.”

Playfully stabbing her in the gut with her finger, Zhavi was starting to feel a sickly sense of dread surrounding the situation, like she'd felt before whenever Isla was leaving to go back to the Empire, except this time it was temporary - and her own idea.

Somehow that made her feel worse than usual.

But it was important that Zhavi showed Isla there was a place for her outside the Empire, if she wanted it. One day, in the near future. Hopefully. A trained Force adept could make a lot of money if they decided to leave their respective orders behind, especially with the practical skills Isla had picked up working in the field of intelligence. _Who knows_ , she mused, _maybe she'll actually find the Professor's research and the ruins on Dronim Major interesting_.

It'd give her a chance to see that people in the Republic were far kinder than they were in the Empire, at the very least. Zhavi could only imagine the paranoia she must feel whilst amongst other Sith back on dreary Dromund Kaas.  
“Love?”  
“Mm?”  
“You spaced out for a moment. Is there something on your mind?”  
“No no, just daydreaming.”  
“Well, they just called my shuttle for boarding. Time for me to go.”  
Isla winced a little at the departures screen, reluctant.  
“I guess so… don't look s' glum babe, it'll be fine. The professor couldn't be in better hands. I should know right?”  
“Mm, I was never worried about that.”  
“Cocky." Zhavi flashed a brave smile. "It'll be fine, 'n' we can keep in touch this time at least, s' call me when y' get there, yeah?”  
“I will, I will. What do you intend to do in the meantime? Drink the time away I suppose?”  
“Oh ha ha. No, actually, I… an old friend of mine - Bao, if y' remember I mentioned him way back? - sent me a message 'bout a Jedi settlement on [Ossus](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ossus/Legends). Figured, maybe I could check in, see... see if they need help, maybe.”  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea Zhavi. But… Ossus is a wasteland?”  
“Apparently not.” She shrugged. “He's got a niece, a Jedi Padawan, who's livin' at an off-grid settlement there, otherwise I'd call Bantha-shit on anythin' livin' on Ossus, never mind the Jedi, but I… I've gotta look int'a this, y'know?”  
“You don't need to convince me Zhavi. I've said more than once that you need to make peace with your past as a Jedi. This should be a healthy step in the right direction.”  
Before Zhavi could refute her girlfriend's amateur psychology or brush it off with a witty remark, a garbled announcement echoed through the departure lounge, starting in Basic then repeating in a dozen other languages, that warned of final boarding for Isla's shuttle.  
“Right I really need to move.”  
Never one to be late, the Chiss reached forwards to assault Zhavi, grabbing her jacket and pulling her in for a forceful, dominating kiss while dropping a hand to teasingly caress the warmth between her thighs. Then, just as Zhavi felt those first electric tingles, the Chiss abruptly withdrew her hand, smirking as she began towards her destination, mocking Zhavi as she left her bristling in hot frustration.

She exhaled, feeling her dread transition into acceptance. Isla was gone, leaving only the memory of her last touch fading in her wake.  
“Ass.” Zhavi grumbled when she started towards the exit, smiling all the way back to the ship.


End file.
